El amor es
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Post 2x06] Catherine les advirtió a ambos. El poder es el mayor veneno para el amor. Cada día que pasa, cada mentira y secreto, destruye poco a poco lo que una vez fue, el amor que los unió.


**Título:** El amor es...

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Francis  & Mary

 **Argumento:** [Post 2x06] Catherine los advirtió a ambos. El poder es el mayor veneno para el amor. Cada día que pasa, cada mentira y secreto, destruye poco a poco lo que una vez fue, el amor que los unió.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la cadena de televisión The CW ( Stephanie SenGupta and Laurie McCarthy)

 **Words** : 759

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 **El amor es...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El amor es veneno_.

El amor es una debilidad.

El amor no es propio de una Reina ni de un Rey.

El amor acaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

El amor nos convierte en personas que no queremos ser ni por asomo.

El amor... _es Francis_.

El amor es lo que sentimos cuando estamos cerca de esa persona que nos envuelve en una burbuja y nos aleja de la realidad completamente.

El amor es lo que siente Mary cada vez que está cerca de Francis, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzan con los suyos, cada vez que su sonrisa devuelve a su mundo un poco de color.

El amor es cada beso que él reparte por su rostro y por todo su cuerpo.

El amor es pasión, aventura, peligro, dulzura, pero principalmente una debilidad. Porque cada vez que Mary piensa en Francis se olvida de todo lo que le rodea, de que son los reyes no solo de Francia sino también de Escocia y en un futuro, si Dios quiere, de Inglaterra.

El amor la hace olvidar completamente su misión en ese país, su misión de sobrevivir, de hacer que la justicia triunfe en todas partes, de hacer de su reinado, un reinado justo lleno de paz y de armonía. Hace que se olvide que quiere ser una buena reina, buena persona, porque cuando está con Francis en lo único que es capaz de pensar, es en huir, muy lejos, juntos, sin importar donde pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los reconozca, para olvidarse de sus responsabilidades.

Más de una vez se ha pillado así misma pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si ellos dos hubiesen nacido en una familia acomodada pero lejos de la Corte y de las responsabilidades, más de una vez se ha visto envidiando a Kenna y a Greer, sus vidas no son fáciles, tienen sus propios problemas, pero pueden vivir al lado de sus maridos, de las personas que aman cada sin ningún obstáculo.

Pero ella no, ella no tiene esos lujos, esa oportunidad de cerrar los ojos, chasquear los dedos y estar a kilómetros de distancia, con una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar y una nueva oportunidad de ser felices, de construir una familia sin pensar en los problemas, sin pensar que en cualquier momento algo malo va a pasar, ya sea con Catherine, Narcisse o con algún estúpido enfrentamiento entre protestantes y católicos, o entre paganos y católicos.

Quiere dejar de tener responsabilidades, porque son esas responsabilidades lo que hicieron, en primer lugar, que Francis mintiera, ocultara sus sentimientos y sus mayores temores y ella tuviese que huir con Catherine en una locura que casi las mata, fue todo eso y mucho más lo que le hizo replantearse si valía la pena todo ese poder cuando el corazón de ambos estaba en juego.

Tal vez Catherine y Henrik pudieron permitirse eso, perder su amor por ambición, control y poder, pero ellos no, cada vez que mira a Francis ve reflejado en sus ojos los mismos temores, el miedo a perder ese amor tan puro que les rodea, esa belleza idílica que muy pocos obtienen.

Mary no puede permitirse eso. Todas las noches, en vela, mira el techo de su habitación mientras escucha la respiración pausada de su marido, Francis; cada vez teme con más fuerza que sea la última vez, porque, ¿qué puede pasar? ¿un golpe de estado? ¿una nueva mentira? ¿un nuevo secreto? Mary no puede dejar de imaginarse mil escenarios diferentes con mil problemas totalmente opuestos pero siempre con el mismo resultado, que ambos, Francis y ella, estén más y más separados.

Una lágrima recorre su rostro, seguida de otra y otra, así hasta que su cuerpo no puede más y cae rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, pero su descanso nunca tiene paz, porque sabe que a medida que pase el tiempo, su amor por Francis irá desapareciendo o será sustituido por problemas y desconfianza, se abraza a él con fuerza, de forma inconsciente, suplicando a Dios que esto acabe de una vez por todas.

— Lo siento tanto, Mary —susurra un agotado Francis, antes de abandonar su lecho, y dejar atrás lo que él considera, el amor de su vida—, te quiero _mi reina_.

Ninguno de los dos puede luchar contra el destino, ese mismo destino que decidió unirlos hace tanto y tanto tiempo; con el corazón en un puño y sin darse cuenta de la soga que tiene apretando su amor por ella, abandona la habitación, porque el deber siempre irá delante del amor.

¿O no?

 **FIN.**


End file.
